A light the night
by Sango-Chan7
Summary: Bueno esta es una mescla de inuyasha y chobits .Que pasaria si una inocente persocon lean para ver es cuidada por miroku y esa persocon es sango y solo sabe decir....... mirxsan


Bueno es la primera ves que hago un fics y...tengan consideración u.u

Es una mezcla de chobits y inuyasha.

Eso si que NO are todos los capítulos de chobits solo algunos y NO enteros protegiendo la originalidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camy: muy bien listos

Miroku: u.u esta bien

Sango: san!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

A light the night

Capitulo 1: Sango despierta

Miroku Motosuwa-kun(bueno ...ese nombre es de hideki lo se pero q mas da) tengo 18 años y voy en universidad de harete .

En eso llega un cartero y deja una carta.

.-Vamos a ver si pase el examen pero...FALLE! soy un estudiante ronin(estudiante que a fallado en examen para la universidad) iré a una preparación después de todo esto es Tokyo iré!-dice sumamente exaltado montándose arriba de la baca que pastaba cerca como si fuera un caballo-.

**Let me bith**

**lanzo un hechizo para enamorarnos **

**y por eso nosotros cuando nos conozcamos**

**comencemos a sonreír lentamente**

**pretendiendo no notar nuestros sentimientos**

**y de repente nosotros...**

**¿¡solo nos habremos enamorado!**

**Let me be with you,let me be with you,let me be with you**

**Solo quiero tenerte**

**Let me be with you,let me be with you**

En eso miroku llega a la estación de tokyo y observa todo detenidamente , y de repente ve a una coordinadora persocon (luego les explicare) .

.-una persocon...de hecho es la primera vez que veo una-.

En estos tiempos la IT y la Internet son verdaderamente convenientes, en especial las persocons diseñadas ara que parezcan exactamente como los humanos, yo no se mucho de ellas pero e oído que se han vuelto realmente convenientes.

.-nadie que viva en el pueblo tiene una!...5.800 DOLARES!-. la gente lo miraba asombrado

Esas persocon se parecen bastantes a los humanos y son bastante bonitas

.- DEVO TENER UNA PERSOCON,QUIERO TENER E-MAIL, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE NAVEGAR POR LOS SITION PORNOS DE INTERNET!-.

.-¿porno?-. dijo una señorita bastante linda de chaleco Rosado y pelo azul marino asta la cintura que llevaba un delantal blanco-.

.- AAA! Emm...este...tu sabes ...-.jejeje porque tuve que decir semejante cosa enfrente de una mujer tan linda ;-; en eso se le vuela el papel que llevaba en la mano-.

.-porsierto estoy buscando un apartamento sabe donde esta el sengoku no kai?

.- aquí es -. Dijo la mujer

.-O.O-.

.-por cierto yo soy la encargada hibya-san-.

.- a y eh puesto las cajas adentro ya-.agrego hibia-san

.-muchas gracias!-.

.-dale las gracias a inuyasha quien fue que las trajo acá dentro-.

.-inuyasha?-.

.-debe regresar pronto esta en el cuarto 1045 -.

Ya adentro

.- la encargada es tan bonita esta en el cuarto 1015 que tan afortunado será inuyasha de vivir aquí-. Tocan la puerta

.- voy-. Dijo miroku.-puede ser la encargada ˆˆ-.

Abre la puerta y una persocon del tamaño de dos manos salta a su casa e inuyasha astas ,la persocon se pone a cantar-.

.-felisidades,felicidades,felicidades,por cambiarte de domicilio-. Cantaba la persocon mientras bailaba-.

.- QUE ES ESTO!-.grito un exaltado miroku tirando lejos ala persocon

.- amo,el es un miedoso-. Grita rin afirmada de la polera de inuyasha

.-lo siento te asusto-. Dijo inuyasha a miroku

.-u-umm...-.

- gusto en conocerte soy inuyasha taisho del cuarto 1045-.

.- a tu trajiste mis cajas-. Dijo sorprendido miroku

.- sip sip-.

.-muchas gracias inuyasha taisho-.

.-dime inuyasha.-

.-si.-

.-inicias al curso de preparación verdad yo también-.

.- en verdad?-.

.-en verdad ¿-.repite rin

.- y quien es esa-. Dice refiriéndose a rin

.- mi persocon ella es realmente pequeña, es porque es un modelo móvil-.(es de deporte de dos manos y media)-. Preséntate tu misma-.

.-hai-.dijo y salto ala mano de su dueño.- soy rin, mucho gusto en conocerte.-dijo asiendo una reverencia mientras tomaba el final de la cinta que llevaba en la cintura-.

.- wow es grandioso-. Dijo acercándose lo mas posible a rin

.- estoy asustada-. Dijo y salto ala cabeza de su amo y empieza a tiritar-.

.- tienes una persocon?-.

.- no la verdad es que no tengo u.u-.

V a comprar y la señorita que atendía era una persocon en lo único que e diferenciaban esque las persocon tienen orejas cada persocon tiene diferentes tipos de orejas.Iva caminando a su apartamento y se encuentra a una joven de piel blanca cabello largo y azabache solo usaba unas vendas blancas que muy pocas partes del cuerpo cubrían estaba en la basura -.

.-

Un asesinato!y es mi primer día aquí!que are la policía la ambulancia!eh...pero si tiene orejas es una persocon..será mejor irme.- da dos pasos-. Esta en la basura no le pertenece a nadie entonces me la llevare.- la carga en sus brazos y pesaba mucho y logro llegar a su casa con ella en brazos.-.

Vaya si que pesa-.dijo el.- debe tener un interruptor empieza a buscar(camy: no te daré el gusto de donde se enciende Miroku: porfavorrrr siiii camy: mmm...solo por los espectadores)

Busca en todo su cuerpo el interruptor cuando digo todo el cuerpo es todo el cuerpo menos en una parte ...su parte intima miroku retrocede hacia atrás y luego de pensarlo intenta pero no puede llego a sudar frío asta que la tomo en sus brazos y encendió el interruptor O/O la persocon se hecha hacia atrás y se levanta su cuerpo flota y abre los ojos y las vendas que la cubrían se desprenden de su cuerpo y cae en cuatro patas y se acerca gateando donde miroku ,miroku sumamente nervioso(la chica estaba desnuda) ella se acerca .

.-San?-.(lo se chii decía chii pero ella es sango no chii)

.- con que san ehh...-.dice muy nervioso

.-San-.dijo mirándolo a los ojos

.-Ehh-.O/O

.-San!.-abrasa al chico quedando encima de el.

.-O/O-.

.-san?.-

-tocan la puerta-

-soy inuyasha ,vas a ir a bañarte-dice tras la puerta

-ahh,bien-

-porque no vamos ahora?-

-abriré la puerta en un segundo-al levantarse miroku,sango seguía abrasada al cuerpo de miroku – ohh! Quizás no!-grita nervioso

.-vas a ir a los baños o tienes algo mas importante que hacer-. Pregunta la vos que esta atrás de la puerta-

-San?-dice abrasada a miroku volteando la vista a donde proviene la voz-.

-ohh no es nada-piensa: esto esta mal ESTO NO ESTA BIEN- shhh

deja a sango sentada en el suelo-vestidos, vestidos algo que ponerle-dice buscando lo mas rápido posible.- no,no,no,no! Una toalla? Por ahora se la p0ondre-dice mientras le amarra la toalla.

.-¿san?-

.-oye todavía nom estas listo-dice la voz a través de la puerta

.-vestidos adecuados vestidos adecuados!-en eso encuentra una revista(imagínense que tipo de revista compra miroku) se sonroja y la tira lejos y sango la mira y ojea las paginas-

.- que pasa ¿ no encuentras tus cosas?-repite la vos atrás de la puerta

.-no es eso-

.-necesitas ayuda?-

.-no estoy bien-

.-te esperare en el corredor-.

Miroku piensa :OLVIDE CERRAR LA CERRADURA!

.-tengo que esconderla!-se dirige a sango y ella esta recostada en el suelo mirando una revista y moviendo las piernas mientras ojeaba , a miroku le sale sangre de la nariz XD .

.- Voy a entrar-. Inuyasha entra en la habitación

.-pero que?..tu cuarto es un desastre-mira alrededor lleno de vendas esparcidas en un circulo, y miro cu se recostó en el suelo escondiendo a sango-

.- lo mejor será que te apures los baños cierran a las 8:00-

.- jejejeje-.

.-que pasa ¿tienes sangre en la nariz-.

.- estoy bien-dice limpiándose la nariz-solo caí y me golpe a mi mismo

.- en serio? Nunca vas a encontrar el shampoo hay , te dejare ocupar el mío-

-gra-gracias-dice nervioso ya que sango intenta ver quien es

.- estaré en mi cuarto ,ven cuando estés listo- sale de la habitación con rin en el hombro

.- estaré hay en un momento-.se va y se deja caer en el piso

.- san-

.-jajaja.-

-de repente abren la puerta y miroku tapa a sango pero de el otro lado quedando frete a sango-

-que estas asiendo-pregunta inuyasha

.-y-yo me e volvi a caer-

.-estas seguro de que estas bien?-.

.-¿SAN?

.-tienes algo que decirme?-.

asegura de traer ropa para cambiarte-.

.-¿SAN?

.-¡esta bien! Luego iré

.-ok...-.se va de la habitación

corre a cerrar la cerradura y se abre la puerta al instante tapa la puerta para que no se vea sango quien mira confundida todo-.

.- se me olvido decirte-.

.- no me sorprendas de esa forma-.

.- lo siento-.

.- que el baño cuesta 4 dólares. Y si quieres usar el sauna otros 3 dólares mas-.

.- entendido ,gracias-.

-se va y pone pestillo a la puerta y acerca su oído haber si se escucha algo y sango se levanta y ase lo mismo que miroku-

.-estoy cansado-

.-sannn-.dice de la misma forma

-vuelven a tocar la puerta y miroku toma de los hombros a sango y la carga asta otra sala y la sienta en un sillón redondo muy alto-

.- quédate aquí-.dice levantando su dedo índice de forma de orden

.-san...-.dice asiendo lo mismo

.- inuyasha podrías dejar de ..señorita encargada!...q-que sucede?-

.-hice un poco de kinpira y esperara que fuera de su agrado-

.-¿para mi?-

.-si

.-muchas gracias!

-sango se levanta del sillón y se dirige a donde estaba miroku, miroku estaba asiendo reverencias de gracias y sango ase lo mismo y de repente se le cae la toalla-.

.-o.o-.

.-O.O-. miroku estaba muy nervioso

.- valla, valla-.

.- emm,no ,ella es una persocon-.

.-y que linda es.-

.- ella es una persocon así que...-.

.-buenas noches motosuwa-san, buenas noches persocon-.

-sale de la habitación y miroku cae al suelo.-

.-la encargada...debe pensar que soy un pervertido(y quien no lo pensaría Mir: no fastidies)salió unos minutos a decirle a inuyasha que no podría ir a los baño porque supuestamente tendría que ordenar su pieza , cuando regresa a su pieza sango estaba en el suelo viendo una revista solo con una camisa de miroku que le llegaba asta la entrepierna, y a miroku ole vuelve a salir sangre de la nariz -.

.-porque me pongo nervioso?...ella es una persocon-.

.- san?.-

.-calmate,calmate,calmate,calmate,calmate,calmate.- decía conteniéndose

.-san...-

.-huh?-.

.-san?

.-san es todo lo que sabes decir?-. dice calmado

.-san,-.

.- quizás por eso te encontré en la basura-.pone una mano en la cabeza de sango y se pone a pensar ,de repente el rostro de sango se veía muy triste mientras lo observaba a los ojos-.

.-espero que no estés rota o algo así.- sango estaba muy triste y con una mono agarro muy despacio la polera de miroku mientras le veía a los ojos-.

.-no llores..pensaste que te tiraría lejos?-.

.- yo te encontré, así que me quedare contigo-dice sonriéndole ,sango sonríe y se tira a abrasarlo fuertemente haciéndolo caer-.

Miroku piensa: pero...ella es realmente linda ...tersa y suave...si no fuera por esas orejas seria realmente una persona de verdad-.

La ciudad donde todos duermen si camino con nada sobre mi mente 

**No puedo verlo**

**Sepultado dentro de la multitud que avanza,**

**Mi estremecido corazón**

**Mi razón de ser, en ese camino**

**Mi razón de ser el mismo camino **

**Sonríe**

**Guarda silencio**

**¿qué dicen mis emociones?**

**Estoy buscando una llave**

**Siempre la e buscado...**

**No puedo verlo todo**

**La llave para esa puerta...**

Si les gusto diganme si no tambien XD

.-


End file.
